


To Have Emotions

by YinYangZodiac



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac
Summary: Mark Fischbach is an emotionless assassin that can't kill his victim. Death isn't easy to avoid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me? My first fanfiction that I'm posting on here and it's...this. :-: I'm sorry.

Mark absolutely hated his job. He hated the things he had to do for his stupid job. He hated the people that he had to work for. He hated everything about his job. He hated so much that he wanted to just be done. But he couldn't do that in this job.

Mark Fischbach was an assassin. Well, a genetically enhanced assassin. He was made to be emotionless, he wasn't meant to feel a thing. At first, when he first started assassinating people, he didn't have feelings. It used to be a simple, 'Go kill that guy, Mark' and he would do it without remorse. But that changed.  
Someone changed him.  
~

"You don't have to do this." The green haired male said calmly, like he's been in a situation like this many times previous. Mark glared at the shorter, flexing his hand that was holding a knife just enough to show that he wasn't backing down. The younger sighed softly, like that's also happened many times previous.

"You already know my name, mind telling me your name before you kill me?" The other said. Mark knew who this was. This was Sean McLoughlin, and he's slippery. Well, that's what Mark's boss said anyways. His hazel eyes found Sean's and what he saw made him pause. Sean's eyes were a mesmerizing baby blue, breathtaking. He'd later realize that that word meant /astonishing/ and he'd tell Sean that everything, from Sean's personality to his body, was astonishing.

He was only trained in the basics of all the school subjects. He was made to be a tool, not a normal human.

"Sean McLoughlin, I am Mark Fischbach. I'd appreciate it if you didn't delay this any longer. My boss prefers all my kills to be quick and easy. From what I hear, you're sneaky and if I'm going to kill you I'll need all the time I can get." Mark decided to claim. Sean held up his hands, letting go of the railing that he had been holding onto to steady himself.

Did I mention that they were on a roof 15 stories up?

"Maybe next time, Markimoo." Sean yelled, falling backwards and off the roof. Mark lunged forward, looking down at the ground with expectation that Sean was still falling.

Except the green haired male wasn't tumbling through the air to his death. He was leaning out of a window, two floors down, partially, smirking up at Mark.

"I'll see you around, Mark Fischbach!" He shouted, his Irish accent gracing Mark's ears tauntingly.  
~

That had been the first time they had met. They had ended up meeting several more times since then. After a long year an a half if Mark almost killing Sean and Sean getting away they got tired of the game. Sean began to tell Mark about why assassins were always trying to kill him. Mark, in exchange, started helping Sean get away.

He may not have had feelings but it felt wrong to go after someone that had use to be in the same job but then decided that murder was wrong.

Another long year passed and Mark decided that he liked being with Sean. He decided that he wanted these 'feelings' that Sean kept talking about.  
~

"Sean," Mark started, walking into the hotel room.  
"You can call me 'Jack', I already told you that." Sean said with with a warm laugh.

"Sorry, right. Jack, can you explain what 'feelings' are?" Mark mumbled softly.  
~

That had been the night that Mark was sure that he wanted feelings. He wanted anger, happiness, sadness, envy, disgust, and love. He wanted every single one of them, no matter how bad some of them were. They all seemed so exciting and different and that's what he wanted.

That was also the night that Sean had kissed Mark. Sean would later say that the butterflies that fluttered in Mark's stomach weren't real and that he was experiencing excitement.  
~

Of course, all good things come to an ending. After another two years of Mark learning emotions he decided that being am assassin was wrong and tried to quit like Sean had.

That didn't go well.

Both ended up being shot and buried, but at least they were together.

And that was the day that Mark had learned fear, an emotion that he now knew Sean had felt one too many times in his life.

And he was sure to bring their old boss down to the grave with them.


End file.
